Brand New World
by Blackrose Fighter
Summary: This is a story for my sister. It was her idea. occ. crazy things will happen. The occ character gets thrown into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. What will happen to her? Will she be a threat to the alchemy world and to herself? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people and welcome to my first story upload.

This story is dedicated to my little sister. She is the main oc in the story but I will not give out her real name. She will be using her code name **Rin** but that's later on in the story.

This story was her idea so she is the boss of it.

So without further a do, enjoy the story.

---------------------------------------------------

(First person Pov)

One spring day, I was walking home from track practice on a Saturday.

'_I really need a shower'_, I said. '_Coach drove us up the wall today.'_

I was excited though that summer was almost here which means school will be over.

'_Only 15 more days'_ I thought happily and skipped for joy; that is until I fell in a medium sized hole in the ground. It was not deep so I was able to stand up with my head poking out. I felt something hard under my foot so I looked down. To my surprise, it was a crystal.

'_Wow, this is real pretty. It must cost a fortune,_' I said to no one in particular.

As I climbed out of the hole, I heard someone say _'Hey, get of my lawn!'_ I looked like a deer caught in headlights. _'I am sorry ma'ma. It was not my intention to be on your property. I fell in a hole.'_ The woman looked at me then her eyes fell on the object in my hand. Her eyes narrowed back at me.

**I'm in trouble now,** I thought.

The woman suddenly changed her expression to happy and enthusiastic. '_I'm sorry dear. Didn't mean to scar you. Why don't you come in for some tea and cookies?'_

'_Um…. Sure,' _I said a little unsure of what to make of the situation. So I went into the lady's house looked around. It looked normal for an elderly woman. _'Come to the kitchen my child._

_The cookies are ready.' _

Before I walked out, I spotted a book that had strange symbol on it. I cautiously walked to the kitchen though because I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

------------------------------------------------------

(Switch to Amestris)

In a small village of Resembool, there were two boys whom were reading and studying books in their home. They lived alone because their father abandoned them, and their mother died. The boys were studying forbidden art of Human Transmutation, in which one attempts to create or modify a human being.

'_Brother, are you sure we are ready to do the transmutation soon?_

'_Sure we are. Have a little faith Al. soon we will have mom and be a family again.'_

The boy named Al and his brother Ed were only children yet they could perform alchemy. They were determined to bring back their beloved mother no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. This is gonna be kind of short cause my sister is very slow with making more chapters.

This is her story so she is the boss.

Here is chapter 2

_'this will be for talking'_

_**this is for thoughts**_

I own the occ characters Rin and Suyana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back in the elderly woman's home)

(First Pov)

So into the kitchen I went and the smell of sugar and chocolate cookies overwhelmed me. My stomach growled and I sat down to eat.

'_What is your name child?'_

'_My name is Rin. What's your name?_

'_Suyana,_' she said as she brought out a plate full of cookies

'_Hope you like them,'_ said Suyana. I was chowing down and muffled out _'they're great'_, but my mouth was full. (ME: A Tony Tiger moment going on here. LOL!!!)

'_So you are probably wondering what the crystal you found is called.' _I stopped eating and took the crystal out. _ 'Well, what is it?' _I asked. '_That's not ordinary crystal child. This crystal allows whom ever possess it to travel through dimensions.'_

'_Dimensions?'_

'_Yes. There are different kinds of crystals, each possess a power all their own. This particular crystal though has only a few in existence.' _

**Righttt. **I thought this woman was nuts. Well she is an elderly woman.

Suyana: _To activate it you need two tear drops. _(she gets up_) I have a book about all the types of crystals here. Would you like to borrow the book?_

'_Um…. sure. I guess.' _I said a little wigged. She gave me the book and it was the book I had seen before when I first came in her house. I was about to ask her another question about the book and the symbol when my phone went off.

'_Sis, what are you doing? You were suppose to be home 30 minutes ago.'_

'_Oh sorry. I got caught up with something. I'm on my way.' (_hangs up the phone)_ I have to go now. Thank you for your hospitality Ms. Suyana.'_

'_Your welcome Rin. My you have a safe journey.'_

**I'm so dead when I get home. I'm not gonna here the end of it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**please review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter of my sister's story.

She has named herself rin in the story.

Enjoy!!! ( I don't own FMA characters just Rin and Suyana)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Normal POV)

'_I'm home! I'm home! Don't freak',_ said Rin as she ran into the house.

'_What were you doing? Your slow like a turtle today to just to get home', _said her mom. _'Never mind that, just go wash up for dinner.'_ _'OK mom!'_

When dinner was over everyone went to bed. Rin couldn't sleep because she was still thinking about that crystal Suyana was telling her about.

'_Two tear drops, huh?' _she said looking at the crystal_. 'Even if what Suyana said is true, how do I get tears? I don't know how to make myself cry. _ She sat up in bed and thought for awhile.

'_I got it! I'll stand in front of a fan till I get cold enough to be sleepy and yawn.'_

Rin got out her fan and turned it on. She sat in front of the fan and waited for the water works. As she sat there she began to think about the world that she would be thrown into. So she started to get cold and a yawn came out of her mouth. Her eyes watered and she quickly dabbed the crystal to her eyes and waited for something to happen. She waited for two minutes and nothing happened.

'_I knew it. It was a joke!'_ said Rin and she was about to leave when suddenly, the crystal started to glow. _'What the…' _And in a flash of light she was gone.

She found herself swirling in a bluish blackish portal that seemed to be endless.

'_What do I do now?'_ she said while falling. Then out of nowhere she saw these weird creatures coming toward her. _'What a tasty looking treat.'_ Said one of the monsters. It roared and started to charge at Rin.

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!!!!!'_ screamed Rin as she tried to somehow run for her life. Then she saw a bright light, which for some strange reason started to pull her into it.

'_Whoooooooaaaaaaaaaa!'_ was all Rin could say before she blanked out.

(Setting now in Resembool)

"Ok Al are you ready?" said Edward. "ummm sure", said Al (transmutation circle lights up)

We did it! - huh" (the transmutation was going well unfortunately there was a price they were not expecting to pay)

"Brother help! help!" Al no!!!! (Ed's leg gets taken)

____________________________________________________________________________

(Back to Rin) (Rin Pov)

When I woke up I knew I wasn't home anymore but in another town, I guess the country, but it was raining pretty hard _"When I find Suyana I'm going kick her-(ed screaming)"_ _"That sounded like a scream. Hello anyone there? Hello?"_ _"There was defiantly no luck cause I passed out."_

"_That sounds like Edward-who's that she looks hurt grandma,"_ said someone.

"_Get her inside"_ said another person.

Al runs towards the people talking previously.

**(author's note: format has changed for people talking.)**

**Al**: please Winry, Pinako! help my brother is bleeding to death!

**Winry**: Al……. we didn't even know you guys got back already

**Pinako**: no time to waste Winry let's help these boys and that girl

The last thing I saw was a suit of armor holding a boy covered in blood.

(1 year later……)

"Ooh my head hurts and why do I feel a pain inside my chest," I said as got up

"I got to get out of here"

**Pinako**: Good morning my dear. I see you have finally awaken. Let go fix you a cup of tea to feel better."

Pinako left for a few minutes then came back in with a cup of steaming tea.

"Here you are dear," said Pinako.

"Thank you for everything but who are you," I asked

(back to normal Pov)

**Pinako:** My name is Pinako Rockbell and that's my granddaughter Winry Rockbell.

She said this as she pointed out the window at a girl with blond hair.

**Rin**: where are her parents?

**Pinako**: They were killed all because of the military state. All they do is take away innocent lives like my son.

**Rin**: I am sorry to here that (looks around) so….. you know those boys well too?

**Pinako**: yes I do kept a close eye on them after their mother had pass away

(go outside)

Rin was going out the door when winry was coming to the door to go in the house.

**Winry**: hey where are you going?

**Rin**: oh outside nice meeting you both

(Ed and Al sparing)

**Al:** Brother are you sure about becoming a state alchemist?

**Ed**: I have to try Al what other choice do we have

**Al: **Hey look it's that girl she was found unconscious when we went to Winry and Ms. Pinako

**Ed:** Hey! Over Here!

(Rin goes towed them)

**Ed:** I'm pretty sure you feel better after that knock out huh

**Rin:** where am I?

**Ed:** Resmbool

**Rin:** how old are you?

**Ed:** 13 why?

**Rin:** your height doesn't match your age I mean you look 8

**Ed:** wha- are you saying I'm short

**Rin:** yeah?

**Ed:** grrrrrrrr I NOT SMALL I SMALL WHERE DO YOU GET THE IDEA TO CALL ME SMALL!!!!!

**Al:** calm down Ed

**Rin: **Haaaaaaaaah! I never knew you were this excited

**Ed:** oh really (splashes water)

**Rin:** hey hahahaha

**Ed:** so speaking of wise mouth how old are you?

**Rin:** 13

**Ed: **that's right we didn't tell you are names my name is Edward Eric

**Al:** and I'm his brother Alphonse Elric

**Rin**: so why do you hide in that suit of armor Al?

**Al:** oh umm……..

**Ed:** have you ever heard of Alchemy?

**Rin:** a little, say that Alchemist tried turning lead into gold

**Ed:** what about human transmutation

**Rin:** isn't that just a myth?

**Ed:** well we did it trying to bring back our mother but doing that Al lost his body and I lost my leg but paid my arm in order to attach Al's soul to this armor

**Rin:** that's so sad but both of you are fools dying is a part of life I know you hate to lose a loved one but can't mess with death everyone has 1 life not 2or 3 but 1 to live and we should all enjoy it while we are still here on this earth today

**Ed**: I'm going to get Al's body back but my first step is to joined the military

**Rin**: I'm coming too

**Ed:** why?

**Rin**: I don't belong here I need to find a way to get back home

**Ed:** alright but do you know any combat moves

**Rin** :( big grin) surprise me

(Ed comes charging at me) (I dodge it and pinned him down to the ground)

**Ed**: ok your good let me go!

**Rin**: sorry

**Ed**: oh by the way what is your name?

**Rin**: Rin

**Ed:** Ok Rin let's get going

Later that night, Ed and Al burned down their house for whatever reason and we were on our way to begin the journey.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author: Sorry about the mix up of talking formats. Rin here typed up the story, so i had to do grammar checks.

Rin: IT WAS A ROUGH DRAFT!!!

Author: Just tell them when the next chapter will be up.

Rin: IT'LL BE UP WHEN I PUT IT UP!

Author: (sighs) anyway Review Please!!!


End file.
